Dois Pesos e Duas Medidas
by KiiinN
Summary: Naruto jamais hesitou, quando disse "não" para Sasuke pela primeira vez. Agora, dez anos depois, o destino os une novamente para lhe mostrar que toda escolha tem um preço e todo caminho tem seu valor. (Naru/Sasu/Naru)


**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

* * *

"Na vida todos temos um segredo inconfessável, um arrependimento irreversível, um sonho inalcançável e um amor inesquecível." - Diego Marchi.

**Capítulo 1 - Intermédio**

Quando Sasuke o viu pela primeira vez, ele tinha apenas oito anos e havia acabado de se mudar para um bairro chamado Western Addition, em São Francisco, na Califórnia. Seu novo lar era muito mais espaçoso que o pequeno apartamento onde morava em Yokohama. Por dentro, a arquitetura era simples, mas por fora, ela seguia o mesmo estilo vitoriano das outras residências da Buchanan Street.

Seu pai, Fugaku Uchiha, tinha sido chamado para trabalhar em um dos muitos Consulados Japoneses espalhados pelos Estados Unidos, então, toda a família teve que se mudar para um país do outro lado do mundo a fim de acompanhar o patriarca.

Foi uma bagunça.

Haviam móveis novos ainda embalados jogados em cantos aleatórios e um milhão de caixas espalhadas pela casa espaçosa, quando, em um dia qualquer, Itachi entrou pela porta de entrada, trazendo consigo um rapaz loiro e de olhos claros. Ele era lindo e tinha um sorriso de parar o trânsito. Seu nome era Naruto Uzumaki e, na época, ele tinha a mesma idade do seu irmão mais velho, 18 anos.

Mikoto se encantou de primeira, porque ela não estava habituada com o idioma local e o rapaz, ao perceber a inaptidão da matriarca em se comunicar, rapidamente a engajou em uma conversa na sua língua natal: o japonês. O adolescente tinha dupla nacionalidade; havia nascido no Japão, mas aos três anos, depois da morte prematura da mãe, mudara-se para a América com o pai, Minato Namikaze. Sasuke nunca tinha visto a senhora Uchiha sorrir e rir tanto, devido a espontaneidade do jovem.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, o mais novo descobriu que o garoto morava na mesma rua e havia abordado o primogênito tão logo o avistou pela primeira vez, porque rapidamente percebeu que seus novos vizinhos eram estrangeiros. O Uzumaki era simpático e naturalmente carismático, mesmo a personalidade estóica de Itachi foi incapaz de resistir aos encantos do loiro tagarela.

Ninguém da sua família estava habituado a lidar com alguém tão energético e intimista, mas todos eles rapidamente caíram nas graças do rapaz determinado e muito maduro para a sua idade. Quando perceberam, ele já havia entrado em suas vidas como uma figura constante e sido adotado como um membro Uchiha. Sasuke não reclamou, porque ele gostava da companhia de Naruto, mesmo que os dois quase não se falassem. Era bom ouvir as gargalhadas sinceras em algum cômodo da casa, normalmente silenciosa, e o som sempre presente de conversa animada.

Ele era perfeito, mas seu único problema era não estar perto o suficiente do caçulo da família.

Não é como se os dois não se falassem, mas apenas trocavam poucas palavras aleatórias e não significativas. Um adolescente de 18 anos não tinha o que dialogar com uma criança de oito anos e, infelizmente, o menino não havia se dado conta desse pequeno impasse por um longo tempo.

Naruto nunca o tratou com um bebê estúpido, pensando que precisava falar como um retardado para se igualar ao nível de inteligência de uma criança. Pelo contrário, o loiro sempre o tratou como igual... E isso era o que mais lhe encantava. Mesmo seu pai e seu irmão não lhe davam créditos o suficiente, mas o Uzumaki sempre ouvia atentamente tudo o que ele dizia, desde alguma baboseira sobre a escola ou os seus planos infantis sobre o futuro, e ainda lhe lançava o sorriso mais bonito do mundo e dizia:

"É bom saber disso, Sasuke!"

Sempre com uma sinceridade que o deixava exultante. Parecia uma frase que nada significava para as outras pessoas, mas para o pequeno Sasuke, a declaração realmente tinha sua importância, principalmente quando recebia pouca ou nenhuma atenção em casa.

O rapaz sempre o defendia, quando Itachi começava com suas implicâncias, porque, de acordo com o próprio Naruto, ele era filho único e sempre pensou como seria ter um irmãozinho para cuidar. No começo, o menino gostava de ser considerado como um membro da família pelo Uzumaki, mas, mais tarde, ele percebeu que esse sentimento vindo do mais velho era um tanto incômodo.

_- Nii-san? - uma voz pequena chamou pela fresta da porta._

_- Agora não, Sasuke, estou estudando para a minha entrevista. - a voz grave disse em tom de corte, enquanto o adolescente continuava com a cara enfiada em um livro grosso._

_O pequeno Uchiha soltou um suspiro e um muxoxo, encolhendo os ombros, enquanto se preparava psicologicamente para fechar a porta e pedir ajuda para a sua mãe. Ele não queria ajuda de Mikoto para responder as questões de Inglês, porque a mulher não entendia muito bem a língua para esclarecer as suas dúvidas e, por mais que ele preferisse ser autodidata, às vezes, o corvo precisava admitir que necessitasse de um apoio, ainda mais agora que ele estava em um país desconhecido, aprendendo matérias novas e confusas; o idioma era uma delas..._

_Por mais que ele estudasse em uma escola japonesa e também continuasse a ter aulas de japonês, muitas outras matérias foram inseridas na sua grade, deixando-o perdido. Itachi havia se adaptado bem, mas ele era apenas uma criança, ainda descobrindo o mundo para entender tudo tão depressa. Ele entendia que seu irmão estava atarefado, devido às entrevistas para ser aceito em alguma universidade, mas o primogênito poderia ser mais compreensivo e abdicar um pouco do seu tempo em auxiliar o caçulo._

_Antes que ele fechasse a porta, outra voz o interrompeu:_

_- Espere! - pediu. - O que você precisa, Sasuke? - a voz conhecida e rouca lhe aqueceu o peito e ele sentiu uma alegria espontânea tomar o seu coração._

_- Eu não estou entendendo esses exercícios de Inglês. - ele explicou, abrindo a porta e entrando sem a prévia autorização do irmão mais velho, que resmungou algo ininteligível e lançou um olhar mortal para o melhor amigo._

_- Naruto. - repreendeu em tom de aviso._

_O dito olhou o moreno de cabelos compridos com um sorriso debochado e se virou para o menino._

_- Vamos para o seu quarto para não atrapalhar a dama de gelo, Sasuke. Talvez eu possa te ajudar um pouco, embora eu não seja muito bom nessa matéria. - ele riu de forma divertida e coçou a nuca, um tanto sem jeito, o que Sasuke achou extremamente encantador. Naruto se levantou e deixou o livro que lia em cima da cama de Itachi para caminhar até o mais novo. Ele também estava estudando para as entrevistas nas universidades e mesmo assim abdicou um tempo para ensiná-lo._

_- Não seja hipócrita, Naruto, eu sei que você está querendo fugir de mais uma tarde de estudos. - o outro retrucou secamente, movendo-se apenas para trocar a página._

_O rapaz loiro bufou._

_- Não ligue para o seu irmão, Sasuke, ele é um babaca._

_O "elogio" arrancou um sorriso debochado do primogênito, enquanto os dois se dirigiam para o quarto ao lado. O pequeno Uchiha tentou não pensar na provocação do seu Aniki, principalmente quando o Uzumaki estava realmente parecendo disposto a lhe ajudar._

_O adolescente fechou a porta do quarto e o coração do menino falhou uma batida._

_- Vamos ver o que eu posso fazer por você. - ele exclamou alegremente, puxando um pufe pequeno de couro azul escuro e se sentando ao seu lado na escrivaninha._

_Aquela tinha sido uma das tardes mais felizes na vida de Sasuke e Naruto havia realmente o ajudado, tanto que as lições aprendidas, ele não conseguia esquecer até hoje._

É claro que ele não havia percebido cedo o motivo da sua admiração pelo adolescente loiro de sorriso contagiante, que alegrava qualquer canto com a sua energia e vitalidade. No início ele realmente havia acreditado que apenas gostava do jeito inusitado e espontâneo e simpatizava com a forma como era tratado, mas meses mais tarde, o caçula Uchiha entendeu que aquele sentimento era muito mais profundo.

No começo ele não entendeu porque se sentia como as meninas da sua escola diziam se sentir por ele, só que para outro garoto. Sasuke acreditou piamente que não era normal experimentar a sensação de palpitação dentro do peito toda vez que estava na presença reluzente do mais velho, por isso, ele tentou olhar para as garotas da mesma forma que olhava para o americano, mas não conseguiu e ele logo desistiu.

Apesar de ser apenas uma criança inexperiente, o moreno era extremamente autoconsciente. Rapidamente ele percebeu que não adiantaria brigar com algo tão involuntário, então, ele decidiu que aceitaria os seus sentimentos sem pestanejar. O, porém, é que na sua cabeça inocente, ele não percebia as implicâncias de se apaixonar por um garoto dez anos mais velho, dessa maneira, ele não fez questão de esconder as suas emoções.

Mas, Naruto era um pouco indulgente e não percebeu o que se passava em seu coração. Mesmo Itachi era consciente de sua paixão platônica e por vezes sorria debochadamente para suas tentativas frustradas em chamar a atenção do loiro hiperativo. No fundo, o mais novo sabia que seu irmão se preocupava com o andar das circunstâncias, mas no geral, ele realmente achava divertido que seu Otouto pequeno estivesse parecendo um idiota aluado por causa de outra pessoa.

Sasuke invejava a proximidade entre os dois melhores amigos. Era difícil admitir, mas ele realmente sentia a cólera arder em seu peito toda vez que o Uzumaki corria para abraçar o primogênito Uchiha ou o tratava com uma intimidade que jamais o trataria. Não era uma emoção saudável, mas ele era um pouco ciumento e não podia se auto-ajudar quando o sentimento simplesmente queimava a boca do seu estômago e o fazia lamentar que o adolescente jamais o veria da mesma forma que acontecia com o moreno de cabelos compridos.

_- Vai se ferrar, Itachi! - o loiro gritou indignadamente, jogando o controle do vídeo-game na mesinha de centro à frente._

_O outro rapaz deu um sorriso de gato Cheshire, encostando-se no estofado do sofá com a pose relaxada._

_- Você não deveria se desesperar quando está perdendo, isso tira a sua concentração. - aconselhou com o tom de sempre, mas quem prestasse atenção poderia notar um leve "quê" de arrogância._

_- Pare de agir como um maldito garoto perfeito! - ele acusou, empurrando do moreno._

_Sasuke assistia a cena com atenção do seu lugar no outro sofá. Ele parecia invisível para os dois adolescentes e, de certa maneira, o fato lhe irritava. Mas, sair agora para remoer a sua frustração não era uma escolha, porque ele realmente queria ficar um pouco mais perto de Naruto, antes que ele fosse embora mais tarde._

_- Você está com raiva só porque ganhei de você cinco vezes seguidas. Não seja um mau perdedor. - retrucou, empurrando a perna do Uzumaki com o joelho._

_E, de repente, a sala caiu em um silêncio esquisito, enquanto os olhos azuis encaravam o ponto que o Uchiha havia o tocado. As sobrancelhas douradas se franziram em aborrecimento e ele se virou para o rapaz de cabelos compridos com os lábios apertados, antes de atirar:_

_- Não faça mais isso. - pediu com um tom sério, que nem Itachi e nem Sasuke já ouviram vir do jovem sempre alegre e espevitado._

_- Isso o quê? - ele perguntou em um timbre que variava entre preocupado e desconfiado._

_- Encostar o joelho desse jeito no meu. - a seriedade ainda não havia deixado as suas feições, o que fez o Uchiha mais velho se remexer desconfortavelmente no estofado e o caçulo hesitar; ele nunca havia visto Naruto com uma expressão daquela._

_- Tudo bem, me desculpe... - o outro murmurou com neutralidade, embora fosse perceptível a incerteza por trás das palavras._

_E, assim como havia adquirido o semblante grave, ele repentinamente mudou o humor para outro, mais malicioso e carregado. O Uzumaki se inclinou em direção ao moreno com um sorriso cheio de flerte, antes de murmurar:_

_- Porque às vezes eu posso gostar..._

_Sasuke arregalou os olhos e ele procurou freneticamente pela reação de Itachi, que se manteve neutro por minutos incontáveis, o que deixou o menino ainda mais desesperado. O coração pequeno batia freneticamente e ele suspeitou que a força dos impulsos pudesse fazer ser corpo tremelicar de acordo com aquele descompasso rápido. O mais novo sabia o que aquelas palavras significavam. Ele era uma criança, mas ele não era um tolo, como seu irmão gostava de frisar para lhe provocar._

_E para a consternação do caçulo, o moreno de cabelos compridos sorriu._

_- Essa pode ter sido a minha intenção. - ele deu de ombros, parecendo indiferente, mas toda a sua postura exalava um charme direcionado ao outro garoto._

_Sua raiva foi tão grande, que ele não esperou pelo desfecho da cena para sair a passos rápidos da sala. Ele ainda não tinha pleno controle sob seu emocional para evitar fazer uma cena na frente dos dois adolescentes. Ele estava tão chateado e ao mesmo tempo temeroso. Sasuke simplesmente não saberia como lidar se ambos os melhores amigos passassem a se envolver em algum tipo de relacionamento amoroso. O caçulo realmente amava o seu irmão mais velho, mesmo que esse sempre lhe provocasse e o tratasse com certo descaso, no entanto, seu desejo nunca fora tornar estranha a relação fraternal que possuíam, mesmo sob todas as desavenças._

Por meses, o menino havia se torturado sobre esse tipo estranho de amizade que os dois jovens levavam. Mesmo quando eles passaram a estudar em universidades diferentes e a viverem mais afastados, quando se encontravam, eram sempre os mesmos tipos de investidas carregadas de sedução e flerte. Itachi havia passado no curso de Design de Produto, na _Universidade de Stanford_ - o que fez Fugaku inflar como um pavão de orgulho do primogênito -, e Naruto fora chamado para estudar sobre Vídeo e Mídia na _California State University_, e, com os estudos, ambos só conseguiam se encontrar em alguns finais de semana. Por um lado, era um alívio que a dupla se visse com menos frequência, mas era chato ficar tanto tempo longe do Uzumaki. A casa ficava mais silenciosa e os dias passavam com mais monotonia para o pequeno Uchiha.

Apesar da distância, aquele sentimento de paixão nunca havia lhe deixado, pelo contrário, quando o loiro passava em sua casa para visitar a sua família, o seu coração batia tão descompassadamente quanto a primeira vez em que o vira entrar pela porta da frente. Conforme ele ficava mais velho, mais meninas caíam pelos seus encantos, mas era só para o melhor amigo do seu irmão que os olhos negros se voltavam mais de duas vezes seguidas.

Pouco tempo depois de completar 10 anos, o corvo decidiu que não valeria a pena esperar que os ventos se mudassem ao seu favor, dessa forma, ele percebeu que teria de se aproximar do mais velho por conta própria. Ele engoliu o seu próprio orgulho e a dificuldade em socializar para conseguir alguma atenção do estudante universitário, porque Sasuke não eram uma pessoa que desistia com facilidade e ele já estava ficando cansado de sentir como se aquele segredo pesasse uma tonelada em seu peito. Aquela paixão não correspondida estava o fazendo agoniado, porque era um incômodo que não o deixava dormir direito durante a noite e lhe tirava a concentração. Ele não queria continuar naquela situação.

Então, quando Naruto aparecia em sua porta, ele era mais cordial, porque não conseguia ser tão feliz e energético quanto o adolescente, e era mais atencioso, puxando conversar e tentando se encaixar nos interesses do rapaz. Foi uma mudança tão sutil, que parecia uma alteração de comportamento normal da idade. Ele não fazia questão de ser alguém que não era, mas exigia de si mesmo uma modificação que se adequasse a sua personalidade. O menino queria ganhar os olhares do Uzumaki e, não, parecer alguém alto e empolgado apenas para chamar atenção de forma desagradável e desajeitada. Ele era calculista acima de tudo, ainda que fosse só uma criança.

Não demorou muito para conseguir o que queria. O loiro passou a brincar com os seus cabelos com mais frequência, abraçar-lhe e lhe dar pequenos tapinhas no ombro; perguntava-lhe sobre as novidades e, por vezes, lhe trazia pequenos presentes. Quando Itachi e ele saiam, se não envolvesse alguma festa louca, uma bebedeira no bar ou uma viagem, ele lhe carregava junto, mesmo sob os protestos do seu irmão mais velho. Os passeios envolviam assistir filmes no cinema, dar alguma volta em alguma galeria ou comer em algum restaurante e lanchonete. Eram pequenos gestos que envolviam o mundo para Sasuke e, até o primogênito Uchiha passou a reclamar menos ao perceber como seu Otouto pequeno estava mais feliz e parecia menos solitário.

Claro que Naruto não passou a tratá-lo com a mesma intimidade que fazia com o moreno de cabelos compridos, mas qualquer coisa era melhor que a situação anterior. O adolescente era caloroso e receptivo por natureza, por isso, jamais fez distinção de idade entre eles, como era muito comum com os outros jovens. E, para o menino, cada pormenor que descobria sobre o outro, só o tornava ainda mais interessante e apaixonante aos seus olhos de criança, que ainda estava, aos poucos, conhecendo o mundo e suas nuances.

Mas, a sua felicidade não durou muito, porque três meses depois, o Uzumaki havia chegado com uma surpresa desagradável na sua casa: uma moça bonita de cabelos platinados e os orbes azuis pálidos. O nome dela era Ino Yamanaka e fora apresentada para a sua família como sua nova amiga. Ao contrário do declarado, todos sabiam que havia muito mais por trás daquela "simples amizade", principalmente quando o rapaz chegava perto demais da figura feminina, enrolando seus dedos longilíneos nos cabelos longos e sedosos, lançando sorrisos misteriosos e notoriamente carinhosos e fazendo questão de tocar em qualquer ponto do corpo da mulher.

Ela era tão sensual quando aquelas modelos que se viam nas capas de revista masculinas - algo parecido com Paris Hilton, só que com uma comissão de frente maior -, mostrando o corpo tonificado e repleto de curvas para instigar o desejo masculino. Ela tinha as coxas roliças, mas firmes e fortes, os seios se encaixavam perfeitamente em um sutiã tamanho 44DD, redondos e grandes sem necessariamente serem extravagantes, ornando um tronco magro, evidenciando a cintura fina e fazendo peso contra o quadril largo. A fêmea tinha medidas certas para o que os biólogos classificariam como, "perfeita para a gestação", e ao vê-la, Sasuke se sentiu impotente.

Ele não chorou pela desilusão, como era de se esperar de uma pessoa apaixonada, e muito menos entrou em um estado deprimido, como acontecia com muitas pessoas. O moreno ficou chateado e triste, era óbvio, mas algo em seu interior ainda estava esperançoso, porque se o relacionamento entre o casal fosse sério, eles não alegariam serem somente amigos. O problema é que, conforme o tempo foi passando, os dois ficavam cada vez mais grudados e, mesmo não assumindo nada, todos sabiam que eles estavam juntos, devido às demonstrações públicas de afeto. Ele não entendia o relacionamento deles, que parecia ser completamente fora do convencional, mas parecia que todos os outros amigos da mesma faixa etária do seu irmão, entendia muito bem o que havia entre eles.

_Um grupo de crianças estava conversando distraidamente, sentado na escada que dava acesso à porta de entrada da casa dos Uchiha. Sasuke estava no topo, enquanto ouvia Suigetsu e Karin resmungar sobre algo que ele não estava preocupado em saber. Juugo parecia ter encontrado outra distração, brincando com algum cachorrinho solto de alguém da vizinhança. O moreno estava em estado alfa, olhando ao redor com um interesse morto._

_Estava quente e era sábado, então, alguns dos seus amigos acharam conveniente aproveitar o dia de alguma forma, mesmo que significasse ficarem parados, apenas conversando futilidades. O corvo só não entendia o porquê de eles o incluírem, uma vez que nunca fora muito participativo naquelas reuniões descontraídas, tanto dentro quanto fora da escola. Mas, por uma estranha razão, eles o adoravam, mesmo sendo silencioso e reservado. Os três o aceitavam como era e, apesar de algumas implicâncias ocasionais, todos se respeitavam._

_Sasuke observava distraidamente as mãos grandes de o seu colega ruivo mexerem na orelha do cão, em uma carícia que o animal não estava disposto a cessar, quando o ronco barulhento de um automóvel o acordou de sua divagação sem sentido. O som era extremamente familiar e seus ouvidos se animaram com o som, fazendo-o virar a cabeça rapidamente para olhar o _Dodge Charger '69_ se aproximar com lentidão até parar na casa da frente, onde Naruto morava - pelo menos aos finais de semana - com o pai._

_O Uchiha definitivamente odiava o carro, achava-o espalhafatoso e, por ser muito antigo, fazia muito barulho. A cor era laranja extravagante e parecia cegar a sua retina em dias ensolarados como aquele, porque a lataria brilhava como se o modelo fosse recém comprado. Quando alguém abria as portas, elas rangiam alto e era preciso batê-las com força para fechar direito. Mas, apesar de seu desgosto, o moreno achava que o automóvel combinava perfeitamente com a personalidade alegre do universitário. O motorista saiu do veículo, seus cabelos incontroláveis cobertor por uma toca de tricô azul, deixando apenas a franja bagunçada para o lado de fora._

_Toda a estrutura delgada do homem estava vestida por jeans. A camisa de mangas curtas era confeccionada por esse tecido, assim como a calça justa nas pernas musculosas. A pele bronzeada parecia brilhar de encontro aos raios solares e ele parecia lindo demais para Sasuke, mesmo estando tão desleixado daquele jeito. Ao vê-lo, sua barriga se apertou em um sentimento engraçado. O corvo sempre foi consciente de seus sentimentos, mas nos últimos meses, seu corpo também passou a apresentar respostas para a presença do homem bonito, o que o deixava confuso. Por vezes, ele iria se arrepiar ao sentir o cheiro cítrico e até um pouco adocicado do perfume do loiro, seus olhos iriam beber a visão masculina como se ele fosse um sedento no deserto e a região do seu ventre iria se remexer daquele jeito esquisito, mas bom._

_Infelizmente, seus sentimentos de euforia não duraram por muito tempo, porque a porta do outro lado se abriu e por ela saiu uma mulher loira. Os cabelos platinados brilhavam e, esvoaçaram quando ela mexeu a cabeça para jogar as madeixas para trás. A rapariga era tão naturalmente charmosa, que fez o Uchiha fechar a cara em uma carranca. Naruto se aproximou dela, falando algo que ele não poderia ouvir; ela não sorriu, mas concordou com a cabeça, mexendo distraidamente na bolsa de camurça cheia de franjas. Os dois pareciam um casal modelo, daqueles que só se encontra nos filmes e que lhe dava raiva de tão perfeito._

_Seus pensamentos foram calados pela voz de Suigetsu:_

_- Cara... - pausa contemplativa. - Essa namorada do seu primo é linda demais... - comentou, praticamente babando e recebendo um tapa na cabeça vindo de Karin como recompensa. O golpe foi tão forte, que ele foi impulsionado para frente._

_A menina ruiva era a priminha queridinha do homem loiro, talvez seja por esse motivo que Sasuke se aproximou dela pela primeira vez. Seria mais fácil ter noções sobre o Uzumaki, se outro membro da família o mantivesse informado, e ela era uma ótima fonte de informação, porque ela era tão fascinada pelo rapaz quanto o próprio moreno, com exceção de algumas diferenças._

_- Ela não é namorada dele. - ela deu de ombros, acenando para Naruto, que a cumprimentou de volta, antes de enlaçar a cintura da mulher e entrar na casa._

_Era irritante, toda vez que o universitário vinha para Western Addition, ele a trazia como um chaveiro e a fazia ficar por todo um final de semana; até parecia que Ino não tinha uma casa, mas o raciocínio foi bloqueado pela sua ordem lógica, que o lembrou que o loiro não vinha para o bairro com muita frequência, o que só podia significar que eles ficavam juntos na residência Yamanaka._

_- Mas eu tenho certeza que em breve eles serão. Os dois estão juntos há meses! - o outro menino rodou os olhos._

_- E daí? Ele disse para a minha mãe que ambos tinham um lance descomplicado e que nenhum deles fazia questão de mudar o relacionamento._

_Sasuke olhou para a Uzumaki, ponderando as palavras e como elas foram colocadas. Ele quase tinha certeza de a ruiva havia pegado a declaração do próprio loiro e recitado como se fosse um poema. Ela continuou, depois da pausa reflexiva que deu ao Hozuki:_

_- Eu não sei o que isso significa, mas não deve ser grande coisa! - ela completou._

_Depois de uma pausa muito longa do menino de cabelos platinados, ele decidiu vocalizar o que estava pensando:_

_- Então, quer dizer que eu tenho uma chance? - ele perguntou com o olhar deslumbrado para receber outro tapa em resposta._

_- Como se ela fosse querer um pirralho inútil como você! - ela desdenhou, fazendo o garoto a olhar como se pudesse transformá-la em cinzas._

_- Você fala como se você fosse mais velha que eu, acorda, Karin!_

_E os dois começaram a discutir novamente e Sasuke voltou a se excluir da conversa. No meio de toda aquela ladainha, Karin havia dito algo realmente importante: o relacionamento de Naruto e Ino não era grande coisa. Ele também não sabia o que significava, mas por algum motivo, eles estavam juntos porque algo lhes era mutuamente benéfico, agora o quê, o moreno não poderia dizer, porque ele também não sabia, mas uma hora, tinha certeza que descobriria..._

Ele demorou quase um ano para descobrir o que se tratava. Um dia qualquer, ouvira Naruto e Itachi conversando de madrugada no quarto do último. Pela primeira vez em meses, o Uzumaki havia aparecido para dormir na casa da família Uchiha, porque, de acordo com ele, estava com saudades do seu melhor amigo. Seu irmão apenas revirou os olhos, quando o ouviu dizer que "sentia muito por deixá-lo de lado, mas que agora o amaria por uma noite a fim de fazê-lo se sentir menos rejeitado". O caçulo se sentiu um pouco ciumento, mas ele ficou realmente feliz que o homem havia deixado, pelo menos um pouco, a outra mulher de lado, pois também sentia falta de ver o jovem perambulando ao redor, variando entre suas duas casas.

De acordo com o loiro, Ino gostava de um cara chamado Shikamaru desde que era criança, os dois eram amigos de infância e, atualmente, o homem era apaixonado por outra mulher. Procurando minimizar o sofrimento e o sentimento de rejeição da rapariga, o estudante de Vídeo e Mídia a beijou e ambos simplesmente nunca mais pararam. O relacionamento avançou e agora eles eram algum tipo de "Amigos de Foda" - não haviam emoções envolvidas, só havia desejo físico e sexual. Saber disso, lhe dera certa alegria, mas por incrível que pareça, ele já estava ficando desanimado com a perspectiva de conseguir alguma coisa do mais velho.

A pré-adolescência havia chegado e, com ela, viera um monte de informações as quais a sua inocência de criança não lhe permitira enxergar. Agora, ele via que não queria somente a atenção e o amor de Naruto. Ele queria beijos, queria carinhos, queria toques descompromissados como ele o via fazer com a Yamanaka; seu corpo mesmo desejava por isso, quando involuntariamente ele se pegava imaginando como seria ter tudo isso. Mas, infelizmente, o pouco de maturidade que havia adquirido também lhe fez perceber que um homem de 21 anos, nunca olharia para um rapazote de 11 e, o fato estava matando as suas esperanças.

Era óbvio que o Uzumaki só teria olhos para Ino; ambos tinham a mesma faixa etária, ambos estavam na universidade, ambos tinham o mesmo nível de raciocínio. Ele não queria fazer pouco de si mesmo ou se diminuir, mas ele tinha noção de que jamais teria algo em comum com o homem. O que ele diria para o loiro? Quais foram suas notas no trimestre? Suas poucas conversas com os seus amigos? O que caiu na prova de geografia? O rapaz simplesmente perderia o interesse de diálogo nos primeiros cinco minutos e, mesmo que ele nunca o tenha tratado com descaso no passado, ninguém lhe garantia que as coisas não pudessem ter mudado, uma vez que ambos estavam tão afastados agora.

Sasuke mal via Naruto por semanas e, quando acontecia, os encontros eram breves demais para saciar a sua necessidade. Aquela paixão era sufocante e o fato de mantê-la em segredo parecia fazer o sentimento querer engoli-lo por inteiro. Era desagradável ansiar por algo que não viria; como dar murros seguidos em ponta de faca. Era apertar a mesma tecla numa tentativa frustrada de que algo funcionasse ao seu favor, sabendo que não teria o resultado esperado.

Ele não aguentava mais e, sendo tão novo, ele não tinha o porquê sofrer por esse tipo de emoção. Parecia um pensamento típico de mulheres feminista, mas ele também não estava disposto a perder a juventude matutando por assuntos infundados. Apesar da pouca idade, ele sempre foi extremamente racional e lógico, não foi muito difícil chegar a essas conclusões, sozinho. No entanto, por mais que ele tentasse se afastar do sentimento, algo sempre acontecia para fazê-lo repensar...

_A garrafa girou no chão, enquanto o grupo de quatro amigos observava apreensivamente o objeto diminuir a sua velocidade, até parar definitivamente. A base apontou para Suigetsu e a boca apontou para Sasuke, ou seja..._

_- Verdade ou desafio, Uchiha? - o garoto loiro perguntou com um sorriso afetado._

_Uma música alta tocava no andar de baixo de sua casa, que era abafada pela porta fechada do quarto do único moreno ali presente. Seu irmão e Naruto (mais o último, já que Itachi fora coagido) estavam fazendo uma festa para aproveitar que Fugaku e Mikoto não estavam presentes naquela noite. Era tudo uma babaquice, mas se isso lhe servisse para ficar mais perto do Uzumaki, então, ele relevava._

_Olhando para os olhos azuis, quase violáceos do seu amigo, ele deu de ombros._

_- Isso é estúpido! - desdenhou, fazendo o outro aumentar ainda mais o sorriso._

_- Está com medo? - perguntou, atraindo um tapa da menina ao seu lado. - O que é, garota? - ele rosnou para Karin. - Você tem algum tipo de tesão ao me bater? - perguntou rispidamente._

_Suigetsu era muito grosseiro e falava palavras chulas sem se importar com as pessoas à sua volta. Mesmo tendo apenas 11 anos, seu vocabulário era mais sujo que de muitos adultos que o grupo já conhecera na vida, mas Sasuke tinha quase certeza que era por responsabilidade do irmão mais velho do menino, Mangetsu, que o criava no lugar dos pais, uma vez que ambos eram órfãos._

_- Isso foi desnecessário, Sui. - Juugo repreendeu. - Falar com uma menina desse jeito é desrespeitoso._

_- Deixe, Juugo, esse cara nunca vai entender o que é educação. - a ruiva replicou. - E pare de provocar o Sasuke-kun, se ele não quiser jogar, a gente para!_

_O loiro zombou da sugestão, porque sabia que a menina só estava dizendo aquilo para tomar partido pelo Uchiha. Mas, antes que eles pudessem continuar aquela discussão, Sasuke respondeu, calando-os:_

_- Desafio. - ele jorrou com um sorriso de escárnio, porque odiava que duvidassem de sua capacidade._

_Satisfação escorreu por todos os poros do outro garoto._

_- Eu desafio você a ir lá embaixo e beijar Naruto Uzumaki._

_Um silêncio pesado se seguiu depois dessa declaração. Juugo hesitou e dirigiu seus olhos castanhos para o moreno, Karin empalideceu e Sasuke... Continuou com a mesma cara inexpressiva de sempre, exceto que dessa vez, ele fez um esforço muito grande para se manter indiferente. A única pergunta que girava em sua cabeça era:_

_"Como ele descobriu?"_

_- Suigetsu! - Karin gritou como se achasse a ideia um absurdo._

_- O quê?! Todos nós sabemos que o Sasuke paga uma para o Naruto-sempai, estou só ajudando! - se justificou, tentando se inocentar._

_"Todos?", o Uchiha se perguntou, sentindo a sua cabeça girar com tanta informação jogada sobre ele de uma única vez._

_- Eu não posso fazer isso e você sabe. - ele jorrou, começando a sentir a raiva dar lugar à confusão._

_Mas ao invés de receber uma resposta de Suigetsu, Karin foi a primeira a se pronunciar:_

_- Eu te ajudo! - ela declarou, fazendo o moreno arregalar os olhos, visivelmente surpreso. Mesmo o loiro e Juugo se chocaram com a iniciativa. - Venha! - ela exclamou com empolgação, agarrando a mão pálida e o puxando para se levantar._

_- Karin...?! - ele balbuciou._

_Por um momento, todos estavam tão estatelados, que ninguém esboçou a mínima reação. Mesmo Sasuke parecia um pouco retardado, sentindo a menina o puxar escada abaixo em direção à sala escura, que adquirira uma nova decoração, com algumas luzes coloridas iluminando o cômodo. Os objetos mais sensíveis e quebráveis foram escondidos no quarto dos seus pais e os móveis foram afastados para dar mais espaço para o lugar._

_A casa não estava muito cheia ainda, então, eles encontraram rapidamente o seu alvo na cozinha. O coração do Uchiha começou a bater loucamente no peito, ansioso, nervoso e temeroso; "e se Naruto dissesse "não"?", ele se perguntava freneticamente, enquanto sua cabeça girava e seu fôlego ficava mais curto, devido à aflição da intensidade de suas emoções. Ele não era alguém que voltava atrás em suas decisões, por isso, não era uma opção desistir agora; ele havia aceitado o desafio, no momento que se deixou levar pelas provocações de Suigetsu._

_- Naruto! - Karin chamou, aproximando-se e puxando o moreno consigo. Mesmo Juugo e Suigetsu seguiram para ver o que aconteceria; o que a ruiva faria._

_O universitário estava bebendo algo em um copo vermelho junto com Ino e Itachi. Os três olharam curiosamente com o chamado e Sasuke sentiu vontade de morrer. Como a ruiva conseguiria o seu intento, ele não sabia, apenas tinha certeza de que não desejava que nada fosse presenciado pelo seu irmão ou a mulher loira. Na verdade, ele não queria passar por nada daquilo, entretanto, ele não conseguia apresentar resistência, porque algo em seu interior ansiava pela resposta do Uzumaki._

_- Você pode vir aqui em cima um pouquinho?_

_A pergunta fez o homem franzir a testa em estranhamento. Ino deu de ombros, voltando a se concentrar em seu copo e a digitar algo em seu celular. O olhar de mais velho Uchiha é que fez o coração do caçulo martelar ainda mais rápido dentro do peito, era como se ele soubesse o que aconteceria, como se o rapaz fosse capaz de prever o futuro e olhar para algo além do que Sasuke era capaz. Isso o fez engolir em seco._

_- Claro. - ele finalmente concordou, depois de hesitar por um instante._

_Os cinco caminharam novamente até o quarto do corvo e, conforme eles iam andando, todos tinham que parar, porque Naruto era sempre abordado por alguém. Depois de longos minutos, que foram torturantes para Sasuke, eles chegaram ao ponto final do seu destino._

_- E, então... O que está acontecendo? - indagou, sentando-se na cama do moreno e se fazendo a vontade dentro do quarto._

_O Uchiha achou que fosse desmaiar, embora seu rosto continuasse em branco. Ele não sabia como estava conseguindo manter tantas emoções guardadas, mas ele agradecia que seu corpo não tivesse lhe deixado na mão e o fizesse protagonizar uma cena._

_Karin o soltou e ele sentiu um pouco desamparado com a perda de apoio; ele estava tão nervoso._

_- Suigetsu desafiou Sasuke a beijar você. - a sinceridade fez todos os meninos presentes se encolherem de apreensão. Eles não sabiam como o Uzumaki agiria com algo dessa forma._

_Mas, ao contrário de todos os seus receios, quando Naruto abriu a boca, ele surpreendeu a todos, exceto Karin, que já parecia estar habituada ao jeito do primo para se deixar chocar pelas declarações desapegadas:_

_- Por que eu? Não seria mais conveniente desafiá-lo a beijar a Ino? - ele perguntou, um tanto confuso e como se oferecesse a sugestão. A pergunta deixou Sasuke um pouco confuso, afinal, se o rapaz estava com a loira, não havia sentido que ele a oferecesse dessa forma, como se fosse uma mera mercadoria. Por mais que ele tenha se sentido levemente ofendido, algo em seu interior lhe dizia que o universitário não estava querendo ser um cafajeste._

_Era só a maneira de Naruto ver as coisas, deturpada e ilógica para alguns, mas que para outros poderia fazer todo o sentido do mundo. Itachi não seria tão apegado ao rapaz, se ele fosse um completo idiota como aparentava. Havia algum significado por trás dos motivos que norteavam essa figura masculina, e o Uchiha mais novo estava mais que disposto a decifrá-los..._

_O silêncio que se seguiu após a sua declaração, deve ter dado uma resposta para o Uzumaki, porque ele simplesmente apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e sorveu mais um pouco de sua bebida, enquanto encarava o menino com uma intensidade que fez o corpo pequeno formigar por inteiro._

_- Eu vejo... - ele murmurou, estendendo o braço esquerdo e fazendo um movimento de "vem" com o indicador e o dedo médio para o moreno. - Itachi vai me matar e a Ino vai ficar no meu ouvido por dias, mas vou fazê-lo, porque eu sei como se sente sobre ser desafiado... - ele deu uma piscadela, fazendo o coração de Sasuke acelerar ainda mais._

_Ele não havia dito nada, mas parecia que o homem o leu como um livro aberto. A sensação de ser reconhecido fez com que um sentimento quente tomasse conta do seu peito, mesmo que ele não tivesse optado por fazê-lo por afeto. Por incrível que pareça, a atitude era bonita, porque Naruto optou por aceitar o pedido a fim de não fazê-lo passar vergonha perante Suigetsu. E, por ter sido tão altruísta, ele negaria, porque sabia das preferências sexuais do Uzumaki._

_Tomando controle sobre o seu corpo, que parecia ter ficado inerte com tantas informações, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_- Obrigado, Naruto, você não precisa fazer isso por mim, é só uma brincadeira estúpida e sem significado... - ele mordeu os lábios por um instante, amaldiçoando-se por negar a oportunidade que lhe estava sendo jogada. - Não quero que tenha problemas com a Ino e eu sei que você não olha para os homens da mesma maneira que eu... Eu não sei porque Karin e Suigetsu insistem tanto... - ele jogou a culpa nos outros dois, rezando para que nenhum deles dissessem o verdadeiro motivo._

_- Estou te ajudando a evitar que o Suigetsu fique no seu pé e é assim que você me agradece? - a ruiva brincou, fingindo indignação._

_O som rouco e grave de riso preencheu todo o quarto, fazendo os quatro pré-adolescentes olharem para o homem com certo espanto._

_- Ino só vai implicar com o fato de eu ter beijado um garotinho, mas ela não vai se importar, isso eu posso te garantir. - a segurança nos olhos azuis só acentuou a confusão dos presentes, exceto a ruiva, que sorriu de volta para o primo. - Vamos, vocês não me trouxeram aqui para cima à toa... - ele comandou._

_Sasuke sentiu o coração voltar a correr uma maratona, tornando a sua respiração rasa. Ele nunca havia feito aquilo e, por isso, a sua mente girava com a avalanche de inseguranças que tomaram a sua cabeça. O moreno estava com medo de fazer algo errado e precipitado que pudessem estragar o momento, ao mesmo tempo em que estava eufórico de receber o seu primeiro beijo da pessoa que amava. Ele se sentia como aquelas garotas da sua escola, que davam risinhos e gritavam animadas sobre coisas românticas. Fazia-o se sentir patético, mas ele acreditava que todos, quando estavam apaixonados, agiam como idiotas, então, ele tentava não pensar muito sobre aquela situação toda._

_Seus passos foram lentos e cautelosos, enquanto ele digladiava consigo mesmo sobre o que era certo e errado. Ele não queria que Naruto se prejudicasse, mas ele era egoísta e ansiava por aquilo como um animal carente. Seu rosto estava em branco, mas dentro do seu peito, uma infinidade de sentimentos lutava para despontar, inclusive uma voz que lhe ordenava para sair correndo._

_Ele não corou de constrangimento e não apertou as mãos nervosamente, apenas sentiu o seu corpo tremer levemente com a força da sua ansiedade. Quando os dedos longos escovaram pelas suas bochechas, Sasuke achou que explodiria, de felicidade, de apreensão, de amor, de medo... De tudo..._

_Os olhos azuis o observavam curioso e com certa expectativa, fazendo o menino soltar um suspiro quebrado e sentir os dígitos experientes afastarem as mexas longas do seu rosto._

_- Relaxa... - ele sussurrou quase inaudível e se não fosse pela proximidade, o Uchiha jurava que não teria ouvido. - Se você continuar nervoso desse jeito, vai tornar as coisas estranhas... - a respiração do homem batia em seu rosto, enquanto ele falava, fazendo-o o seu estômago revirar em um sentimento engraçado._

_O menino, naquela época, não entendeu como ele seria capaz de tornar as coisas estranhas se continuasse nervoso, mas fez o que lhe foi pedido. Respirou fundo e tentou dar um pequeno sorriso, o que fez o mais velho sorrir de volta._

_Quando a boca rosada tocou a sua, quente e macia, Sasuke instintivamente fechou os olhos. O tambor da sua pulsação correndo rápido pelas suas veias batia em sua cabeça como um alerta constante de que ele finalmente estava recebendo algo de Naruto Uzumaki. As mãos grandes se mudaram e um polegar viajou para o seu queixo, puxando a carne do seu beiço para baixo. Os dentes morderam o lábio inferior, fazendo o mais novo ofegar e dar oportunidade que o loiro esperava para aprofundar o beijo._

_O Uchiha ouviu um suspiro, mas como ele era distante, não achou que houvesse sido ele, mas, sim, algum dos espectadores que assistia a cena como se o tempo tivesse parado._

_Quando a língua cutucou a sua, atrevida e suplicante, instigando-o a se mover junto, seu lado racional foi ativado e ele se concentrou em copiar os passos daquela dança sem cronogramas. Então, ele entendeu porque Naruto pediu para que ele relaxasse, porque, por ser algo muito novo para Sasuke, o ato em si parecia ser esquisito, embora fosse bom. Se ele estivesse muito ansioso, com certeza cometeria algum deslize e aquela carícia poderia se tornar um desastre e um pouco traumatizante se fosse desagradável à primeira vista._

_A princípio, o contato foi um pouco desajeitado, mas logo ele conseguiu acompanhar o ritmo imposto pelo Uzumaki. Seus braços estavam inertes ao seu lado, mas de qualquer forma, ele não percebeu a sua falta de movimento, porque estava concentrado demais em sentir as emoções e as sensações que o ósculo lhe causava. Não era tão difícil e não era um bicho de sete cabeças como as garotas faziam parecer, quando falavam sobre o primeiro beijo. Era algo passional e instintivo e seria muito mais fácil para todo mundo se todos tivessem um professor como o homem a sua frente._

_Naruto foi leve, foi devagar, foi suave e compreensivo. Ele tentou não ser exigente e acompanhar o sentido de descoberta do Uchiha, mas quando ele percebeu que o menino havia se acostumado, ele mudou seus movimentos para algo mais rápido, mais dinâmico e animado. Sasuke estava adorando e sua vontade era ficar ali para sempre, prolongando o sentimento da carne úmida alisando a sua como se fossem feitas uma para a outra; como se fossem feitas para trocar carícias como aquela para sempre._

_Mas, antes que ele pudesse divagar mais sobre a perfeição do momento. O mais velho quebrou o beijo e, para não parecer tão brusco, deu-lhe um selinho suave para se afastar._

_- Você beija bem... - Naruto divagou, não reparando na forma como o menino corou com o elogio, porque escolheu aquele momento para se levantar. - Vou descer, daqui a pouco a Ino estará me procurando. - anunciou, fazendo o moreno murchar com a declaração._

_Infelizmente, nada podia ser perfeito. Mas, antes que ele pudesse se decepcionar mais, o Uzumaki se abaixou e puxou o seu rosto pelo maxilar para depositar outro beijo singelo. Ele arregalou os olhos, quando os lábios bateram de encontro ao seu novamente, carinhosos e em tom de despedida._

_- Agora mostre que ninguém pode desafiar o grande Sasuke Uchiha, ok?! - ele perguntou, dando uma piscadela, antes de sair do quarto com passos rápidos._

_Sasuke sentiu seu coração se aquecer novamente; ele não conseguia ficar chateado com o homem por muito tempo, por mais idiota que parecesse. Quando ele voltou o seu olhar para os seus amigos, Karin estava vermelha, Juugo parecia um pouco desnorteado e Suigetsu parecia envergonhado..._

_- Isso foi... Uau! - a ruiva começou, parecendo um pouco confusa. - Senti uma ponta de inveja... - ela soltou com um muxoxo, fazendo o moreno dar um meio sorriso irônico._

_- É claro, quem iria querer beijar alguém tão feia? - o Hozuki perguntou, dispersando o clima pesado e confuso para a usual de sempre._

_Internamente, Sasuke agradeceu a mudança, porque ele não queria ficar discutindo e dissertando sobre o que acontecera. Era muito pessoal e intimo e ele não queria que as pessoas soubesse o quanto a situação mexeu com o seu interior._

Mas, mesmo que algo lhe fizesse questionar a realidade, logo a certeza o acertava com o peso de uma bola de boliche. Depois do beijo, Naruto não mudou a sua atitude com relação a ele e muito menos lhe deu impressões de que tinha a intenção de vê-lo mais que o simples irmão caçula de Itachi. O loiro continuou saindo com Ino Yamanaka como se nada tivesse acontecido, porque o resultado daquele jogo de "Verdade ou Desafio" não possuía grandes significados para o homem. Era triste, mas ele tinha plena consciência de que foi um risco que teve de correr para entender que não havia chance para um romance entre eles, a diferença de idade era muito grande e o espaço intelectual entre eles também era gigantesco.

Era um conflito de gerações que não havia como ultrapassar.

Uma semana depois do acontecido, ele decidiu que deixaria o Uzumaki de lado; que encontraria outra pessoa para amar, porque sofrer e chorar por uma paixão não correspondida, não fazia o seu feitio. Ele sempre foi racional demais para se deixar levar pelas suas emoções, um defeito que havia adquirido do pai, Fugaku. Ambos podiam não ser semelhantes na aparência, mas seu gênio, com certeza, adveio do velho senhor rabugento e ríspido. Sasuke estava chateado, era óbvio, mas não ao ponto de fazer um drama em cima do que estava sentindo.

Itachi parecia estar muito mais chateado que ele, devido às ações do seu melhor amigo. O primogênito Uchiha não cobrou o outro rapaz e nem fez um escândalo desnecessário em cima do tema, porque seu controle sobre a situação não era maior que o do caçulo, no entanto, ele fez questão de demonstrar o seu descontentamento. O moreno não era idiota, ele sabia que se o beijo aconteceu, foi por puro consentimento do seu irmão mais novo e por mais que considerasse o ato uma tolice, levando-se em consideração os sentimentos do menino, ele entendia a necessidade de seu Otouto em ter ao menos um contato com a pessoa que amava. Por isso, apesar de ser extremamente sincero com Naruto e expressar claramente a sua discordância, ele não fez greve do silêncio ou tratou o macho com indiferença.

Aos 12 anos, mais conformado com toda a situação, ele recebeu a notícia bombástica de que seu pai teria que voltar para o Japão. Estavam precisando de funcionários competentes e fluentes em Inglês no Consulado Americano no país e ele foi solicitado para voltar à sua terra natal. Eram poucos os japoneses que se adaptavam bem com o idioma e, por ter morado por quatro anos na Califórnia, Fugaku era o mais qualificado para o cargo. Itachi negou, ele ficaria nos Estados Unidos, porque sua vida estava praticamente feita. Em breve ele terminaria a faculdade e já estava estagiando em uma empresa fabricante de eletro-eletrônicos com grande possibilidade de ser efetivado, assim que se graduasse.

Ele até tinha comprado o seu próprio carro.

Infelizmente, Sasuke não tinha tanta sorte. Ele era menor de idade e ainda tinha que permanecer sob custódia dos seus pais, por isso, ele era praticamente obrigado a "voltar para casa". Ele não queria ir embora. Ele gostava da Califórnia, porque ali, ele era mais livre que no Japão e fazia calor quase todos os dias, os dias eram quase sempre ensolarados e o clima o lembrava sempre de Naruto. As pessoas eram mais bem-humoradas e o clima era mais ameno que aquele entorno sério e carregado típico dos orientais. Ali, ele tinha as evidências das lembranças mais queridas para se recordar: a sorveteria onde o Uzumaki sempre o levava quando criança; seu quarto, onde recebera o seu primeiro beijo; as travessuras que fazia na escola com Suigetsu e Karin...

Mesmo que ele não admitisse, eram recordações importantes de pessoas ainda mais significativas.

No entanto, ele teria que deixar tudo para trás, para nunca mais ver os seus amigos e... Naruto. Quando descobriu que voltaria para o Japão, pela primeira vez em sete anos, ele chorou escondido no banheiro do seu quarto, encolhido atrás da porta e abraçado aos joelhos, como se a sua vida dependesse disso. A crise emocional logo deu lugar à teimosia e ao orgulho. Quando ele saiu do pequeno cômodo, com o rosto em branco e sem nenhuma marca de lágrima, ele decidiu que seria mais direto com o homem o qual era apaixonado; ele tentaria mais uma vez e, se o Uzumaki o negasse, ele desistiria definitivamente e viveria em paz, com a certeza de que tentara com afinco e fizera a sua parte.

_Com uma respiração profunda, ele tomou a coragem para apertar o botão da campainha. Alguns minutos depois, o som constante de passos se fez ouvir. Por algum motivo, ele sabia que não se tratava de quem esperava, porque o jovem que procurava tinha a pisada mais pesada que aquela._

_Quando a porta se abriu, ele teve absoluta certeza dos seus pensamentos, uma vez que quem atendera fora Minato Namikaze._

_Ele o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça simples e o fez entrar, quando seus pés o levaram para a sala de estar, foi inevitável que perguntasse sobre o filho do homem. Os olhos azuis só o avaliaram por um segundo, antes de lhe indicar o andar superior. Se o patriarca estranhou a sua presença, não lhe deu qualquer indicação física e nem verbal sobre o pedido um pouco inusitado, o que lhe dava certo alívio, porque Sasuke estava sem condições de verbalizar desculpas no momento._

_Ele estava com um monte de pensamentos em sua cabeça, seria difícil explicar o motivo da sua visita, sem se dedurar. A cada passo que ele tomou para o interior da casa, no corredor que levava ao quarto do homem mais velho, sua respiração se tornou ainda mais rasa._

_Era como aconteceu em seu primeiro beijo: aquela ansiedade gigantesca tomando conta do seu emocional, fazendo-o se sentir temeroso e inseguro._

_Sasuke não era uma pessoa medrosa e titubeante, mas quando se tratava de Naruto, partes desconhecidas de si mesmo mostravam indícios de algo que parecia costumeiro. Ele odiava e ao mesmo tempo amava os contrastes vivos que o Uzumaki o fazia sentir. Era esquisito e novo, inusitado e surpreendente, como se involuntariamente o rapaz lhe mostrasse outra face da vida, que só ele poderia revelar._

_A porta do cômodo estava aberta e do lado de fora era possível ver as paredes brancas decoradas por diversos pôsteres e bandeirolas da equipe de Baseball, _San Francisco Giants_. As cores do logo do time, laranja e preto, estavam por toda a parte, e o Uchiha esqueceu o sentimento desagradável que enrolava suas entranhas para dar um sorriso pequeno. Novamente, o loiro se mostrava um extravagante incorrigível, mas, por incrível que pareça, combinava com a personalidade hiperativa._

_Quando seus dedos pequenos bateram na madeira da porta; Naruto, que vasculhava seu guarda-roupa, virou-se para olhar quem estava entrando. Ao vê-lo, ele sorriu e voltou ao que estava fazendo._

_- É a primeira vez que você vem me fazer uma visita. - a voz grave e rouca comentou casualmente, enquanto pegava uma camiseta de malha e algodão azul escura qualquer._

_- Nunca lhe fiz uma visita, porque não achei necessário... - o menino resmungou, tentando ignorar o fato que o Uzumaki escolheu aquele momento para puxar a camisa que usava e se despir em sua frente. Ele desviou os olhar, tentando ignorar como as formas do homem o fez sentir, como se fosse um aperto estranho no baixo-ventre._

_Ele não era tão ingênuo a ponto de não saber o que se tratava: desejo. No entanto, a sensação ainda era esquisita para o mais novo, embora, já estava começando a se habituar ao sentimento._

_- Besteira... - Naruto retrucou, colocando a outra camiseta e jogando a que usava em um canto aleatório da cama. - E, então, o que veio fazer na minha humilde residência? Vai me dizer que Itachi está encrencado e precisa da minha ajuda? - perguntou de forma divertida, sentando-se na cama e oferecendo o sofá no canto do quarto com a mão, para que Sasuke também se acomodasse._

_O moreno evitou fazer uma careta com a menção do irmão mais velho. Nem nessas horas, o loiro esquecia o melhor amigo e, esse fato lhe incomodava._

_- Não vim falar sobre Itachi. - respondeu, desviando o olhar para encarar o céu azul do lado de fora da janela. - Vim falar sobre outra coisa... - comentou vagamente._

_- E sobre o que seria? - os olhos grandes e azuis estavam levemente arregalados, um pouco surpresos e curiosos. Seu tronco delgado se inclinou em sua direção no intuito de não perder nenhuma informação do que lhe contaria._

_O coração do Uchiha voltou a correr uma maratona dentro do peito e ele respirou fundo para poder encontrar a voz que precisava para dizer o que queria, uma vez que ela parecia ter sumido em algum lugar dentro do seu âmago._

_- Papai vai ter que voltar para o Japão... - ele começou com um sopro angustiado, sendo incapaz de fazer seu tom soar mais forte, mais alto, mais firme._

_- Você está brincando, certo? - Naruto tornou a perguntar com preocupação. - E você? E seu irmão? Vocês praticamente já fizeram uma vida em São Francisco!_

_Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e apertou o tecido da calça sobre o joelho, tentando controlar a miríade de emoções que assolavam o seu interior. Ele se sentia levemente tocado pela inquietação perceptível do rapaz, porque significava que ele se importava._

_- Itachi vai ficar na Califórnia, mas eu vou ter que ir com os meus pais..._

_Um grave silêncio cercou os dois meninos, enquanto eles ponderavam sobre o que deveriam dizer em uma situação com aquela. O Uchiha não queria parecer tão frágil, mas ele estava cansado de se esconder, de camuflar os seus sentimentos, pois todas aquelas emoções estavam o sufocando._

_- Eu não sei o que dizer... - o mais velho confessou, sentindo-se pesaroso e um pouco perdido. - Ao mesmo tempo em que fico chateado por você, não me sinto muito preocupado sobre você voltar para o Japão, porque sei que você é um garoto persistente e vai se adaptar facilmente à mudança..._

_Sasuke olhou para ele com os olhos arregalado, admirado._

_- Não fique bravo comigo. - Naruto pediu um pouco sem graça, enquanto coçava a nuca. - Mas, eu sempre soube do que você era capaz, Sasuke. Eu sei que você é inteligente o suficiente para se adaptar ao novo, mesmo em uma idade tão jovem. - ele sorriu. - Por isso, tente não se preocupar com isso também... - aconselhou, estendendo o braço e bagunçando seus cabelos._

_O menino não conseguiu evitar que suas bochechas corassem. O Uzumaki sempre o surpreendia, mesmo sem querer. O fato o muniu de coragem e focou sua atenção naqueles orbes azuis tão bonitos e profundos._

_- Eu não pensei por esse lado... - confessou humildemente, sem receios de estar se mostrando tanto emocionalmente, porque se o homem acreditava em sua pessoa, ele tinha que fazer o mesmo pelo loiro. - Nunca ninguém confiou em mim como você o faz, então, obrigado. Obrigado por não pensar em mim como só o irmãozinho bebê do Itachi ou o filho mais novo da família Uchiha. Eu estava um pouco cansado de ser tratado como uma criança; de ninguém poder ver o que eu faço sem colocar o nome do nii-san e do otou-san como se eles fossem os responsáveis, e você me viu como ninguém mais foi capaz de enxergar. - ele lambeu os lábios, antes de continuar. - Por isso, que eu preciso que você saiba de uma coisa..._

_Ele parou, inseguro sobre continuar ou não. No entanto, ele tinha que fazê-lo, uma vez que já havia começando:_

_- Eu gosto de você. - jorrou de uma só vez, assistindo os olhos azuis se arregalarem de surpresa. - Não só como o melhor amigo do meu irmão, mas como os homens deveriam gostar das mulheres... Eu sei que é errado e que você é muito mais velho, mas eu não pude evitar. - ele sentiu sua retina lacrimejar e ele fechou as pálpebras para impedir que as lágrimas caíssem, e acabasse fazendo um papel ridículo na frente do rapaz. - Você sempre me fez sentir especial e único; quando percebi, eu já gostava muito mais de você do que deveria..._

_E ele não conseguiu mais continuar. Ele já tinha dito muito mais que fazia normalmente e suas emoções estavam tomando o controle sobre as suas ações, então, ele decidiu parar. Era o melhor a ser feito, porque ele não queria cometer um deslize que fizesse com que Naruto tivesse uma última visão negativa sobre a sua pessoa, principalmente, quando ele era o único a reparar em todas as suas qualidades._

_- Me sinto lisonjeado. - a voz rouca e grave chamou a sua atenção, fazendo-o olhar para o loiro. - Mas, infelizmente, eu não posso corresponder o que sente por mim... - foi sincero._

_Sasuke voltou a fechar os olhos, passando também a mastigar o lábio inferior com força, para que o sentimento de rejeição seguida da resposta do universitário não tomasse conta do seu corpo, uma vez que seu peito já estava ardendo em tristeza._

_- Não porque você é um menino, pois acredite, isso não é errado, Sasuke; mas, porque você ainda é só um garoto. - explicou. - Quando você ficar mais velho, vai perceber que o que sente por mim é algo apenas platônico e vai encontrar alguém que possa lhe oferecer algo que não posso te dar. - ele se levantou e se ajoelhou diante do moreno. - Você é muito jovem e precisa de uma pessoa que possa te acompanhar lado a lado e, nesse quesito, estamos distantes. - colocou a mão no rosto pálido e enxugou uma gota de água no canto dos olhos, antes que esta caísse. - Me desculpe..._

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio, o ar pesado e constrangedor os cercando como o anúncio de uma tempestade inevitável. Sentindo-se fraco e humilhado, o sentimento angustiante havia se transformado em raiva. Levantando o olhar, ele encarou o homem com ódio e lhe deu um tapa na mão que o acariciava ternamente, afastando-a._

_Naruto foi pego de surpresa novamente._

_- Você não acredita em mim. - rosnou com amargura. - Para você, eu não passo de uma criança! - completou com veneno, levantando-se e saindo correndo daquele quarto para nunca mais voltar..._

No dia seguinte, ao 12 anos de idade, ele pegou o avião de volta para o Japão, remoendo sua mágoa e amaldiçoando o dia em que havia conhecido Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
